


Liberation

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hallucinations, Imprisonment, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Draco can't see. He feels his way around, fingers touching cold stone. He risks a wandless lumos charm, but instead of casting the room in a soft glow, it burns his arm, leaving blisters behind. He doesn't risk it again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> February 2020 - You came - 317 words

Draco can't see. He feels his way around, fingers touching cold stone. He risks a wandless lumos charm, but instead of casting the room in a soft glow, it burns his arm, leaving blisters behind. He doesn't risk it again.

Twice a day, a thin strip of light blinds its way across the floor before a tray is shoved through, and it all falls to blackness again. The food barely deserves the name, but he chokes it down anyway.

There's no sense of time. No light means no day or night. Draco sleeps through it all, his slowly fading body growing harsher, digging into the floor where his bones cut through the thin pallet.

He sees things. Hears them. White-washed images, muffled voices that aren't there. The sensory deprivation preys on his mind, but he longs for it, desperate for something other than the thin beam of light and the slide of a metal tray.

He thinks it's another hallucination at first. The door opens, a glaring brightness that he can't bear to look at. The silhouetted figure is familiar, the unkempt hair and stubborn shoulders ones he knows intimately.

He laughs. "As if this weren't torture enough."

"Draco."

He realizes with a shivering rush that it's real, he's real. It's all Draco can do to stay still, to not rush forward in a tumble of thin bones and wasted flesh. He draws pride around him with the tattered remains of his clothes, back straight, chin raised.

"Glad you could make it, Potter." He takes a step forward, crumples, but before he can hit the ground, Harry's there. His strong arms wrap around Draco's body so tight, it hurts, but at least it's something new. Something familiar and warm and real.

"Merlin," Harry whispers into the filthy crease of Draco's neck. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You came." He breathes in the scent of home. "You came."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drarry Discord drabble. The prompt was: You came. And yes, I somehow didn't go porny with it. I think I'm growing as a person.


End file.
